1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that operates upon being connected to a host apparatus, a method of controlling the information processing apparatus, a recording medium and a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order that various peripherals (client apparatuses) (e.g., a printer or digital camera) used upon being connected to a personal computer (PC) may send and receive data to and from the personal computer, they are equipped with various communication interfaces. Among such interfaces, a USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface can be utilized inexpensively and conveniently and therefore is finding widespread use as the communication interface in various peripherals.
In order to connect a personal computer and, say, a printer using a USB interface, a device driver (printer driver) specific to this printer must be installed in the personal computer. The personal computer can acquire the printer driver by downloading the printer driver via the Internet or by reading the printer driver from an external medium such as a CD (Compact Disk).
However, all personal computers that are connected to the printer are not necessarily connected to the Internet and always carrying about an external medium along with the printer requires some effort on the part of the user.
In view of these problems, the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-150530 proposes a printer equipped with a printing device and a mass storage device storing a driver program for controlling the printing device. The printer is equipped with a USB control program that causes the host apparatus to recognize a USB interface as a USB hub. After the host apparatus is made to recognize the mass storage device, the host apparatus is made to recognize the printing device. As a result, the driver program is installed in the host apparatus and the host apparatus is capable of recognizing the printing device.
However, in accordance with the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-150530, the printer must be equipped with a physical mechanism for functioning as a USB hub. The problem that arises is an apparatus of greater complexity and higher cost.
Further, the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-150530 also discloses a technique in which the connection of the mass storage device is disconnected if the driver program has been installed in the host apparatus. In accordance with this technique, the mass storage device is connected and disconnected whenever the printer is connected to the host apparatus. As a consequence, a load is imposed upon the host apparatus.